


Accidentally

by SillyTima



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hanbin | B.I, Alpha Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Binhwan - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Kim Jinhwan, bobhwan, yunbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyTima/pseuds/SillyTima
Summary: Bobby and jinhwan is having comfortable relationship,from best friends to lovers.With their comfortable lifestyle, a Big challenge is coming to them. Will it affect them or will they accept it as a challenge successfully?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Unpleasant surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello eveyone  
> Sorry if my grammar English is not good  
> I’m trying to write in English for the First time🥶  
> Hope you enjoy.

Bobby enter his apartment after long day of preparing the group Project With hanbin and yunhyeong.  
It’s the first Month at Uni and he’s drowning with the Projects and shit.

he was surprise to find Jinhwan’s bag and shoes Thrown at the floor followed by his jacket,And that’s really rare because jinhwan always nagging him about His mess.  
He took them and went to the living room to put them on the sofa.  
He was wondering where’s jinhwan is?  
His questions was answered by the sobs coming from the bathroom.

He walk toward the Bathroom Just before calling out jinhwan’s name he heard him snap and sure he was talking to someone at the phone 

“NO I’M NOT GONNA TELL HIM!! i can’t tell him nona what if he broke up with me” 

Bobby stand front the half open door, Eyes wide open after what he heard.

“Yes i know he love’s me but this’s too much, i Ruined my relationship nona“  
Jinhwan muffled crying make Bobby wish he listened to hanbin and go to eat diner with him. Maybe it will save him from this moment.

Years of trying to save this relationship from their childish fight is gonna end now? Did jinan cheated on him? With who? When? His thoughts were cut off when he heard Jinhwan voice again

“ NO i dont NEED to go to the hospital i did check so many times already, i will pack my stuff and take the early flight to Jeju “

Wait what? Hospital! What’s going on?Bobby really hates puzzles, and this confuse him more then the group Project that he were Pretend to understand it.

“ yes i’m Coward and i-“

jinhwan was cut off when Bobby phone rings loudly in the quiet apartment,  
Bobby was surprised himself.that He ended the call without even looking at the caller's identity.  
He looked up to see jinhwan Look at him with panicked eyes standing now in front the Bathroom.

Bobby awkward smiled at him.  
“i will call you later nona” jinhwan ended the call and take steps inside until his back rested on the sink with one hand behind his back and the other holding the phone Tightly.  
Bobby Stop at the doorstep “um, hi?”

“When did you came?”jinhwan ask  
“while ago” Bobby shrugged.  
“Oh” “So did you heard Me-“  
Bobby cut him Impatiently “did you cheat on me?” 

Jinhwan look at him confusing  
“What!?NO”

“no wait there’s a part when you mention the Hospital?! What going on?are you sick! Are you moving away or something? If yo-“

“jiwon Calm down, it’s non of what you said” jinhwan trying to act clam with red eyes,tears mark on his cheeks that jiwon want to brush it away

“Then why are you crying!?“ 

Jinhwan stay silent looking at the floor like he was trying to find the correct answer. 

Bobby entered the bathroom and faced jinhwan's panicked figure who Avoid eye contact, so he try to reach for his boyfriend’s hand but he shook his head no

“baby please look at me” Bobby Calmly speaking " I’m not gonna be angry with you no matter what you did promise”

And with that jinhwan look at him this time with warty eyes,lips trembling

“ i-I don't know how t-that happened” jinhwan said between his sobs

“Will you tell me first so i can understand”

Jinhwan take a shaky breath and took out his hand from behind his back,showing what he was holding in his trembling hand

“Is this a-?” Bobby words stuck on his throat.  
Jinhwan nod “pregnancy test” 

Bobby Look carefully at the 2 blue line and quickly raised his head “it’s positive! Right?”  
Jinhwan quietly whisper ”i’m pregnant”

Bobby nod, a few moments latter  
After He realized What he heard His sudden screaming made Jinhwan take steps back, surprised by his reaction  
his back hit the sink behind him.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BRAGNATE!!!”

Jinhwan whimper in pain but didn’t dare to look at him in the eyes.  
“I-don’t know”he couldn’t find the right sentence to make it Easy for him to take it.

“Please tell me it is one of your pranks” Bobby put his hands on his forehead

No one dare to said anything for a couple moment.

“I-I will be back.” Bobby exit the bathroom leavening jinhwan alone. 

He stood up in the kitchen trying to Calm his heart's fast beats, what is this now. he’s gonna be a DAD This is can’t be real,they’re still young and cannot take responsibility for a baby.

Yes they both loves to play with the children, but jinan always hates the fact that he an omega who can get pregnant.

Several minutes in the kitchen and he realized this is not only his problem if he freaking out jinhwan must be terrified. 

“fuck” he cursed himself and take a deep breath going back to the bathroom to found jinhwan on the floor head resting on his knees 

“jinani” he said gently, siting on the floor beside him, carefully he take his boyfriend's hand in his “hey, i’m sorry for yelling at you i-i didn’t mean it, i was surprised” 

jinhwan raised his head to look at him “and how do you think i’m felling!! Happy?you know i never accepted this idea”

Jinhwan glare soften when Bobby brush the remain tears of his cheek with his other hand

“i’m sorry” Bobby whisper

Jinhwan closed his eyes and sigh while Bobby caresses his cheek, with shaky little voice he said “i’m scared”

“ i know, me too”.

They stay in the bathroom floor for a while no one saying anything both of them looking at the pregnancy test on the floor.  
•••••••

Bobby take off his shirt and joining jinhwan on the bed. both of them agreed to go to sleep now and tomorrow they will go to the hospital.

jinhwan was looking at his phone when he look up he find Bobby stare at his flat tummy, he shift in his seat adjusting his oversized hoodie

“ a lot of people in google saying the pregnancy test in home could give you wrong resolute”

Bobby nod “what if it’s the same resolute?”

“what if it’s the same resolute?”jinhwan question him back

Bobby lay down and closed his eyes  
“i don’t know, Let’s sleep and think tomorrow about it with clear head,ok” 

“Ok” jinhwan turn the side lamp off. 

Put non of them sleep, jinhwan kept looking at more Google resolute.  
and Bobby Trying to find a solution to their big problem.

•••••••

Jinhwan nervously keep moving his leg up and down in the waiting room and bites his thumb.  
Bobby was pretend that he’s not nervous at all while he can hear his heart beat loudly in his ear.

“ kim jinhwan The Doctor is waiting for you”

Jinhwan look at Bobby who stand up and take his hand

“hello,Please take a set.You must be His partner?”she look at jiwon

Bobby nod “yes, i’m his boyfriend”

“How do you feel?” Dr.Lee ask jinhwan

Who shrugs “well,nervous i guess?”

Dr.Lee laugh “it’s okay,it’s normal to fell like this for your first pregnancy”

“Is he pregnant ?” Bobby asked Dr.Lee who has big smile on her face looking at the result in her hand

“Yes, Congratulations. He’s 2 weeks and half” 

...awkward silence 

“But How? i'm sure that we always used Protection” jinhwan ask

“will maybe it’s was broken or maybe that you guys didn’t used the Protection even if it’s only of the half time of having sex you know how it will affects to the omega especially during the heat"

Jinhwan look at Bobby who shift in his set “will last time during your heat we had sex without the candome,don’t you remember?”

Jinhwan throws his fist at Bobby’s arm “your asshole, look at what you do to me now” Jinhwan continues on hitting Bobby  
shoulder

“Ouch stop! i was drunk! I was not in my awareness” Bobby defended himself

And that make jinhwan slap his head make his baseball cap to fall on the floor  
“you idiot!!”

“Ahm” Dr.Lee interrupt their fight  
“look if you both not ready it’s not late for the Abortion” When no one said a thing she complete “ Or you can go and think about it and come here next week if You decided"

Both of them were Quiet thinking about what the doctor said

Bobby stand up “can we go now?”  
Jinhwan look up at him and back to the Dr. as she smile “yes” 

Jinhwan slowly stand up and fake a smile to the Doctor “thank you”

“your Wellcome, come to see me next week okey” 

“Ok” and with that they leave in silent  
Untill the car stop in front their apartment

“I need to go to the uni now ,i will be late we need to finish the Project today.”

“Okey” with that Jinhwan leave the car.

Bobby rest his head on the wheel after jinhwan closed the Car door “i’m fucked up”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 💚

Bobby was tapping his pen at the table  
With his notebook and the laptop keep un touching he sight loudly and  
look at his phone to check if there’s any message but nothing.  
He keeps looking at his look scream wallpaper

jinani is setting in his lap with the must beautiful smile on his lips, one hand on Bobby cheek and the other is holding his glass of wine.  
Bobby's chin resting on his shoulder, hands around his waist.

It’s taking from their last summer by jinan sister when Both of their families decide to spend the whole summer in california

••FLASHBACK••

“hey lovebird look at me i will take a photo of you”   
she look at the photo in her camera and smiled “uwu cute” 

“go take photo for something else beside me and jinani!! look at the amazing view of the sea or The Yacht from inside , just leave us alone” Bobby complain when she ask for anther one.

“My Instagram followers is fans for you guys,it’s a gift for them”

“You have to pay us then”jinan roll his eyes 

“shut up shorty” she mock him  
“Heyy! “

••End the FLASHBACK”••

“Hey lover boy” hanbin crackle his fingers on front his face

“i know your Boyfriend is cute but can you stop looking at his pic and focus with us”   
Bobby Cheek heat up as he realized everyone is looking at him.

“so what’s up with you today?did you guys fight again”

hanbin ask as he put his laptop in the bag after 3 hours of working in the project that Bobby did not pay Attention at it at all.

“No” Bobby simply answer 

“Wow never see you this quite”

Bobby look at hanbin “can we go out to Drink? alone”

“it’s only 7pm and you want to get drunk?”   
“please” Bobby add , And hanbin lead the way out wondering who is this because he’s sure This is not his best friend.

“So,are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or just gonna star at your glass” hanbin Ask because Bobby spent the whole time in silent.

Bobby drink Half his drink in one go “jinan’s pregnant” 

“what?”

Bobby complete all his drink and look at hanbin wide eyes “yes, i know” he put his head on the table and groan

“When did you know?”

“Yesterday, I feel the oxygen is not enough for me to breathe “ jiwon whine 

After 10 min. hanbin ask “So What will you do now?”

“I don’t know” he take hanbin glass and sip from it.

“He can abort you know” hanbin take his glass back.

“the Dr. said the same , but We didn’t talk about it yet “ jiwon 

“there’s nothing to talk about it!! Both of You CAN’T raise a child” Hanbin Speak seriously, Making Bobby glared at him

“Don’t glare at me,you still 22 how you gonna take care of a baby? I also now that jinani against this idea”

Bobby huff closing his eyes and massaging his temple 

“How did he take the news?!”hanbin worries voice make Bobby open his eyes.

“he’s more scared that i’m gonna run a way” Bobby drink his second glass 

“aren’t you?” Hanbin ask

“OF CURES I’M NOT!!” Bobby said loudly enough to drag attention to there way   
“Why would i want to run a way? It’s not only his fault!“

“Because this will change your entire life,  
All you do is partying,going out all night playing games,Do whatever you want in the time you want! But all this will change the moment the baby come to your life”

Bobby look down at his glass because he now what Hanbin said is true. But he have that wired little felling that make him sad for unknowing reason. 

Hanbin drink his glass and look at his friend “when you realized that you drowning with the new responsibility i’m sure you Will think of running away”

And with that Bobby clutch his hand around his glass “ I’m not gonna run away From jinani”

“believe me you will When your freedom is taken from you” Hanbin roll his eyes at his Stubborn Friend.

“You start to piss me off , so shut up please” Bobby huff ordering another drink for himself.

“I’m saying only the truth , i don’t why you mad at me” 

“ i’m angry because you can’t stop saying i will run away!!” Bobby looks really pissed off but that didn’t stop hanbin of nagging him

“Because i know you, once yo-“ bobby cut hanbin off madly 

“ I’M NOT RUNING AWAY From Jinan!! just because you did that to him once didn’t mean  
i will “ The worlds slips from Bobby Lips before he know it . Hanbin looks surprised after what he heard from he’s dumb friend

“ it’s time for you to shut up” Hanbin threat was so clear , tiger mood is on.

Bobby cross his arms around his chest and look at the other way. He know that he have no right to bring this Subject now  
Since they all Skip this topic long ago.

Hanbin looks really mad but he tried to clam himself. after more the 10 minutes of silent he huff taking the water and drink it before he talk again 

“ we not here to compare ourselves , i’m here to give you advice because i’m sure your brain is not working Since you start to bring this shit back”

Bobby start playing with his empty glass   
not knowing how he’s gonna fix this beacuse all hanbin was trying to do is helping him and here he’s acting like a baby.   
“ i’m sorry I have no right to say that “ he whispered

“What?i can’t hear you, Say it out loud”  
Hanbin Command 

Bobby groan “ i’m sorry my dear friend   
please accept my apologies” Hanbin pretend to think “ Ok just because you looked like a kicked poppy “

he is grateful that hanbin is kind enough to move on this Sensitive topic.  
Hanbin phone lights up he look down to find it’s Snapchat from jinan, he open it and shook his head , it’s black photo with caption (how to die without dying?)

He turn his phone to his friend direction to let him see “he’s losing his mind”

Bobby Sad expression makes him feel bad   
“ you really looks like a kicked puppy now! , if you fell sorry go and talk with him not drinking her like a loser “ 

Bobby sight “ i’m scared! he was mad at the doctor office he kept Beat me telling me it’s my fault"

Hanbin burst out of laughing makeing bobby smile “ We were like a naughty boy and an angry mother” 

Hanbin phone lights up again, another snapchat from jinhwan He smiled showing it to bobby   
It’s screenshot of June replying at His question  
(watch a horror movie maybe🤔)   
With jinhwan comment down (i think it will work , tell mama that i love her🥺 ) 

“ I should go before June give him more idea , come on drive me back to my car” 

•••  
Jiwon enter his apartment to find his boyfriend on The sofa in the living room  
A pile of napkins on the table, watching a movie, one that Bobby is quite familiar with, and he's sure that the movie is already approaching the end, judging by the scene it's currently in.

He come closer but the smaller didn’t remove his eyes away from the screen, It's clear that he's being ignored.

“Are you going to watch this movie every time to pretend you're not crying because of your problem?”Bobby set on the sofa but he make sure to put some space between them.

Jinhwan complete ignoring wiping his eyes   
So Bobby take the remote and Pause the movie “hey i‘m watching!” Jinhwan try to take the remote from his hand

“ hyung it’s titanic! You have watched it hundreds of times “ he hide it behind his back ,when the smaller one give up he take the pillow and hit him on the face. 

“ i hate you “ he stand up ready to leave but he was pulled down by His wrist

Jinhwan try to release his wrist “Do you hate me because the movie or because I made you pregnant?” He look at his annoying boyfriend 

“ Like you care “ jinhwan look at other side , Looks like he's about to cry.

“Of curse i care” 

“ yah obvious , you didn’t even try to talk with me about it “

“ because i hated myself, it was my fault that you were forced to something you were always against it “

Jinhwan finally looked into his eyes , he look so stress and jinhwan hate see him like this .

“ I don’t hate you because of that idiot “   
Jinhwan take bobby hand in his Intertwine their fingers together 

“ I’m sorry i left you alone i thought that you mad and my face is the last thing you want to see” and with his free hand, he caressed Jinhwan's cheeks

“yes i was mad but not because of you “ 

bobby pout “i’m sorry”

“Stop acting like a baby ” Jinhwan said as he traced bobby's full lips with his thumb. 

“We both thought that the other was angry with him” 

“ will it’s our neck name (Silly boyfriends) remember” bobby kiss jinan hand 

“ So what’s now, I try to Get help from Hanbin but all he did was scolds me, and point that we will be worst parents ever” 

“ why? Do you want me to keep the baby and be parents at this age?” 

“I don’t know i have mixes felling” bobby scoots closer and rest his head on jinan shoulder with his arm wrapped around his waist 

“At least you tried to think, my mind stopped working” 

“I know i heard you want to pack and run to Jeju “  
Jinan hit bobby’s head with his fist as he heard him trying to muffle his laugh 

“Stop mucking me , this is serious think of what we will do now” jinan rest his back at the sofa with bobby clingy at him 

Jinhwan did’t know how long they have been sitting in the living room ,but with bobby's warmth and the quiet apartment he could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

He can hear voices coming from bobby phone as he coo at whatever he watching. 

“Babe, are you watching! they Pass what we went through and they have make it”   
Bobby shove the phone to his face , he hum and push it a away without open his eyes .

“ see he said it’s normal to freak out at first “ jinan hum again 

“ uwu bebe look at him he’s cute “   
“ yeah” jinan wish he will let him alone.

he felt bobby’s hand roam under his shirt , caressed his belly   
And when he thought it’s time to sleep again bobby loud voice makes him jumped 

“let’s keep the baby! we can do it ”  
With eager smile on his face

“keep what?!” Jinhwan ask still dizzy   
“ the baby!“


	3. Chapter 3

Junhoe Enter jinhwan’s office with the Document he asked him 30 minuet ago 

“Here that’s what i found in the files”

“Ok” jinhwan answer but he keep looking at his phone. 

Chanwoo look at his hyung “ jinani hyung you have new Emails from the company? Dad text me he want the Documents after one hour “ 

“Ok” he received the same answer.

“ What are you busy looking at?” Junhoe take a look at jinhwan’s phone ( How I balance my work life and pregnancy) this is stupid why do you waste your time Kim jinan? go do your work Manger nim you promis we will go out tonight” 

“Stop Call me like this” Jinhwan put his phone on the desk , He had a great offer from his buss (chanwoo’s Father) if he can handle Management the 3 big store in Seoul he will get promoted   
early .  
it’s Difficult challenge but Jinhwan was more then greetfull that he Gain the trust of his Boss, and he doing more then perfect at his work , he received Many compliments from the management team in the company . 

“you can go Junhoe, chanwoo stay so we can work on this together“ jinhwan huff And take the Documents , He has extra work this months (Giving Chanwoo training at how to mange all this stores and How to deal with all these documents ) 

he turn to chanwoo to find him looking at him with that look he hate the must , always the youngest piss him off by just looking at him with this big eyes . Sometimes it’s annoying him , but sometimes it’s scare him beacud this Spoiled child can understand what’s going on around him even if no one tell him anything. 

“What!?”   
“ nothing let’s start “ chanwoo shook his head and sit beside him.

•••

Jinhwan sight and look at his friends chatting with other friends from college that jinhwan did’t know them. they are in the club , just like what jinhwan promise them last week.

He look at his phone Bobby never stop sending him photos , videos , vlogs for anyone talked about Their experiences with pregnancy. 

••••

“Bebe, i’m serious let’s keep the baby “ 

Jinhwan sight “ we need to THINK more not because you watch video of someone tell you can do it “ 

“ but think about , we can do it with our families help, and we will be the must cute family ever!” Bobby shook jinan’s shoulders

“ leave me alone Jiwon! “ Jinhwan get up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen and fill a glass of water for himself 

“ I’m the one who will carry this baby in his belly! I’m the one who will give a birth of this baby and it’s scary me as fuck!”.

With his sulky boyfriend following behind him “ but jinaneee We can’t kill our baby!!”

Jinhwan choked up with his water and started coughing , bobby came closer to help him by patting his back,  
Jinhwan finally stop coughing and take a deep breath.  
Bobby raised his chin with his hand and started drying the water with his sleeve.

“ what do you mean by kill the baby?”

“ if you agreed to do abortion , it’s the same if you kill the baby , can you imagine this ??!” Bobby sadly said . 

Jinhwan look down thinking of his boyfriend words. “ Ugh , i’m stressed more now .Why did this happen!! “ jinhwan whine. 

bobby lifted him up the counter , holding his face with his hands and kiss his pouted lips 

“ Listen , i know you don’t want this but it is already happened we can’t take it back , I’m not saying it’s will be easy it will be Difficult in some point , and We will be forced to change our lifestyle , but you are not alone i’m here! , and nothing matter as long as we together “ 

Jinhwan was trying to hold his tears when Bobby kissed his eyes ,and lean on to press their lips together In soft and slow kiss 

“ just think of this as Crazy challenge , and it’s us after all we always win !” Bobby Encourage him.

Jinhwan closed his eyes and rest his forehead on his boyfriend’s chest “ i’m scared “ 

bobby kisses his head and hug him   
“ Don’t be , as long i’m here with you no need to be scared at all “

He nod his head and wrapped his arms around Bobby waist and hug him tightly.

It’s not just empty Promises , Bobby was here always for him since day one of their friendship , always make sure he’s happy ,   
He’s safe , he’s making the right thing. 

•••

Junhoe and chanwoo return to their table with drinks in their hands “ sorry we forget about you “ Junhoe push the glass in jinhwan way who roll his eyes.

“ thats was rude Junhoe you don’t have to tell  
him “ chanwoo join Junhoe who laugh loudly. 

And that makes jinhwan huff “ you will see what i’m gonna do tomorrow for both of you” 

“ Please don’t Kick me out i need this job i have rent to payed” Junhoe said. 

Jinhwan take his glass and take a sip but Before he swallows it he Spit it in the cup

“ eww hyung you’re disgusting” Junhoe pull his chair away from jinhwan 

“ i order water you idiot i can’t Drink Alcohol!” Jinhwan take the water from chanwoo hand and drink from it 

“ I KNOW IT !! Yes ! i’m genius ” chanwoo celebrated with himself

“ Know what ?” Junhoe ask 

Chanwoo come closer to June face   
“ Jinani hyung is pregnant !” Junhoe spit the drink in chanwoo face make the youngest yelled in both disgusting and surprised. 

“Hyung is this true?” Junhoe ignored chanwoo Insults and threats.

Jinhwan can't look at him in the eye, busying himself with the glass of water in his hand , but his blushing cheeks confirm Chanwoo Information.

“How did you know?” Junhoe looked at chanwoo who shrugged “ why would he watch that kind of vlog then?” 

“Ah. Hyung?“ Junhoe ask again

Jinhwan finally look at him “ yes ”

“hyung you Are blushing ” chanwoo giggled.

“Stop staring at me!” Jinhwan glared at them with his rosy cheeks.

“ did you tell bobby hyung ” 

“ Yes, we agreed to keep the baby ”   
“ Congratulations hyung ” chanwoo clap his hand.

Jinhwan look at junhoe who smile at him and pat his back “ Congratulations “

“Hey! you need to be careful with jinan hyung now we don’t want to hurt the baby” chanwoo Scolded junhoe.

“ hyung i will send you a video of how to avoid any problems in pregnancy , i search a lot in my break “ chanwoo take his phone out of his pocket 

“ NO! I swear i will Block you too, Jiwon did’t stop send me all this kind of videos and blogs “

“ and you block him? Thats why he living in   
my DM “ chanwoo laugh 

Before he can order chanwoo to bring another cop of water, he jumped when tow hands grab his shoulders from behind 

He look up to find his sulky boyfriend standing behind him “ how dare!! you Block me kim   
jinhwan ” 

“ sorry but I warned you “ he answer with a smile 

“ to bad i can’t stay mad at your cute face ” bobby set beside him and peck his lips 

“ hyung! Congratulations ” chanwoo said with a big smile as he claps his hands , bobby smiled at him and look at his boyfriend who groan. He pulls him closer to him by the arm around his shoulder

“ Thanks , you’re the best , see how nice is our youngest “ Bobby playfully said to hanbin who roll his eyes   
“ Yes because he did’t know anything a bout responsibility “ 

“ why what happen?” Yunhyeong ask as he set beside hanbin 

“ Jinan hyung is pregnant “ junhoe said happily 

Yunhyeong frozen for a moment before he look at hanbin who didn’t look surprised by the news , and then back at jinhwan’s direction who was busy trying to take Bobby’s hands off from his cheeks  
“ uwu look at you you’re blushing “ bobby laugh. 

“ leave me alone you idiot “ jinhwan said as he move his chair away from his boyfriend. 

“ oh, i also read stress not god for the baby. Be carful bobby hyung don’t make jinan hyung mad “. chanwoo proudly nod his hand as junhoe looked amazed by the new information. 

“ come here don’t be mad at me “ Bobby pull jinhwan chair to him again and start kiss all over his face. 

“ leave the boy alone Kim Jiwon! God you’re annoying “ Hanbin huff . 

Bobby and chanwoo leave to get some drinks. While jinhwan and Junhoe go  
to the bathroom.

“ are you ok “ hanbin look at Yunhyeong and Intertwine their hands together. 

“ so is that the reason why you have been upset the last tow days “ Yunhyeong look at him 

“ i’m not in the mood to play your jealous games " hanbin un-tangle their hands   
“ now i regret coming out with you “ 

“ will you agree to come with us when you know your jinan’s want to see you not because of me “ Yunhyeong cross his arms 

“ Aren’t you board of repeating the same scenario every time “

The conversation was cut by jinhwan return to their table , he sit on chanwoo chair on hanbin right side, while Yunhyeong on his left  
“ what’s wrong?! “ he ask after seeing the look yunhyeong give him. 

“ nothing, where’s Junhoe ?” Hanbin ask 

“ with that girl who was stalking him all night” jinhwan answer looking at junhoe direction who was clearly having un-comfortable chat with her.

“ so, what’s happen between you and Bobby? ” 

jinhwan said because all he saw in their snapchat lately. Video or picture of bobby being extra clingy to Hanbin carrying his bag or laptop , waiting in line just to buying him lunch or coffee.

“It’s his way to show how sorry he is “ hanbin shrugs 

“ why what did he do?” Jinhwan question 

“ Something Stupid , i’m not mad anymore but you know him extra even in his appolgys “ 

“ You guys is the The worst, why Don’t you just tell me what happened ” jinhwan huff crossing his arm around his chest, he look at Yunhyeong who was stating at him 

“ you know i used to know everything since we were in high school , and Now They hide secrets from me , i fell left out”

“ maybe because you was Interfere with their privacy “ Yunhyeong answer making hanbin glare at him

jinhwan roll his eyes “ thanks for your honestly , but i had to they’er dumb and need someone to take care of them “ Explain to him innocently

Hanbin turn to face jinhwan “ now You will get your own baby and you will take care of him “ 

“ are you Mocking me?” 

“ no, why i well be “ hanbin run his hand in the smaller soft hair. 

“ because bob told me that you are mad and kept saying that We will not be able to do it “ 

“ i’m afraid one of you will regret this later ” when jinhwan did’t say anything he complete “ you still young hyung , i think it’s not the prefect time , i’m sure bobby hyung Pressure you to be convinced “ 

“ no he did’t , i mean yes he convinced but not by pressure me or something , we know this is not a joke and it’s a big responsibility , but we can do it “ 

“ how did he convinced you? Told yo-“

jinhwan cut him “ He promised he will be with me through all of this , and i trusted him Because he never broke his promise “ jinhwan said with soft smile as he take hanbin hand in his “ just can you stop frown and be happy for us ? You know how much I care about your opinion bin-ahh “ Jinhwan whine as he tag at Hanbin’s hand who is finally give up 

“ On one condition , if you promised me to be the GodFather “ hanbin smile at Jinhwan who pretend to fainting on the table   
“ Fucking finally we got your approval , I deserve a award “ 

Hanbin smirk at him and pat his head with his other hand “ you can’t live without me  
jinani hyung “ 

“ Never “ jinhwan wild smile is enough to reales All the stress from hanbin as he sight, he know there’s nothing he can do to change their mind .

But this smile makes Yunhyeong sick in his set , how dose he make hanbin show this beautiful smile ? How can he hold Hanbin tightly and look at him like he’s everything in his life ? Dose they still have felling for each other ? Doesn’t bobby got jealous of their Friendship ?   
Because all this Drive him crazy. 

Donghyuk show up late , he was in japan the last days , Just after he say hello to everyone   
“ Jinan hyung is pregnant “ chanwoo and Junhoe said at the same time , too excited to tell him the news 

“ i know before you all losers , Bobby hyung told me since the first day “ He wiggle His eyebrows at For their surprising expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

“ so , What did you decide? “ Dr. Lee ask the couple who sitting in front of her

“ we’re gonna keep it “ Bobby said with a big smile on his face 

Dr.Lee look at Jinhwan who confirm what his boyfriend said with a awkward smile . 

“ well that’s greet , i’m happy that-“ Jinhwan cut her off “ i’m scared! “ 

“ do you want to keep the baby or not ?“ the Doctor ask him making him nod his head,  
Bobby reales a breath he was holding , he was afraid Jinhwan will change his mind , he keep asking him the last days if he still want this , it was clear that Jinhwan is hesitant about it , but he never say ( No i don’t want it ) .

“ What are you scared of then?“ She smile warmly at him

“ what if i die while giving birth!! ,what if it’s turning out it’s too hard being pregnant and i don’t want it anymore “ Jinhwan Explain nervously 

“ well first there’s who die not because of pain. It's because of serious childbirth complications like infection or high blood pressure. If you're getting good prenatal care, the odds you'll die during labor are extremely small.

Second : believe me day by day, you will start loving this baby even if you didn't see him yet and want to Protect him in every way, I have gone through this experience twice “ she smile at them

Bobby smile and reached for his boyfriend hand looping their fingers togtger giving his a slight squeeze. 

——————-

Jinhwan was looking for his blue shirt, he want to wear this shirt or he will be shirtless for the rest of the day.  
he was in bad mood since he wake up this morning and Vomit all his dinner from last night. 

“Demn it!! I’m not going out” he yelled and Throw the rest of the clothes that was on his hand on the floor. 

He Climb his bed and hide under the cover.  
Bobby enter their bedroom slowly, making sure jinhwan will not throw something on his direction , he set on the side of the bed and call his moody boyfriend name 

“ i’m going to sleep , you can go alone “ jinhwan answer 

Bobby lay on his belly beside him supported his weight on his elbows

“ jinani, it’s just a shirt you have a lot of clothes or you can take from mine , i will give you the new one! That one Donghyuk bought it from Tokyo last week”

“ you told me i’m not allowed to wear it “ Jinhwan say from under the cover

Bobby smile when he got his Attention  
“ There are exceptions you know “ 

“ i hate this” Jinhwan sight “i fell sick every morning and it’s disgusting “ 

Bobby rub his lover’s back “ it’s just temporary , it will end soon “

Jinhwan remove the cover “ why would i agree to do it “ and Turned on his back with a huff

“ shh, Don’t say that “ Bobby leaned in and peck his lips “ the baby may hear you and feel sad knowing Papa annoyed by his presence “ Bobby said with little voice like he talking to a baby 

“ do you think i’m idiot? He can’t hear  
me ” 

“ Yes he can! Chanwoo saw it in some blog ” Bobby kissed jinhwan’s naked belly “ you can hear papa right little baby?“ 

jinhwan seem believing him so Bobby got up “ let me find the shirt for you so we can go to Your favorite restaurant “

••••••••

“ so how are they? “ jinhwan say after he came from the bathroom he look at his boyfriend

“ they arrived today in the morning “ both of their moms with hanbin mom also was in Bali for the last 2 weeks “And they wont us to meet them in your mom house tonight “ 

Jinhwan looks nervous suddenly “ i’m not ready to tell mom yet “ 

“ when you will be ready? It’s had been a month “ 

“ she will be Mad like very very mad , and she’s scary when she’s mad “ 

“i know,This is hereditary in your family “ bobby mumble under his breath “ But bebe we can’t hide this forever it will be worse if they find out latter “ 

“ but what if they against this , i’m not in the mood to convince anyone “ 

“ you go straight for plan B pretend that you have a anxiettty Attacks “ 

“ do you think this will make things better?” 

“ it’s always work “ Bobby wink at him making him show his beautiful smile finally. 

“ here your order sir “ the waiter put the  
dishes on the table 

“ thank you “ jinhwan smile at her and look at his favorite dishes

It’s no lie , it work when they want to go out from trouble 

Jinhwan have anxiety Attacks since he was a kid , it happen if he was scared or super nerves about something , and it did’t help that he was born with a week heart , he used to spend a lot of time in the hospital.  
And that make him the Spoiled son in his family .  
His teachers know about His health , so they were carful with him . But he start take advantage of his condition when he want to get out of the trouble with someone he will pretend that he sick so everyone will give up and give him whatever he want.

——————— 

“ this one is for you i know you like to wear oversize shirts so i pick this do you like it “ jinhwan’s mom was so Excited to show them the gifts she bought it for them. 

“ hmm “ jinhwan say simply making everyone in the room frown at his cold reaction , he stood in the corner of the living room with a hand around his mouth “It’s-“ he couldn’t complete so He leave the room in hurry 

“ excuse me ” Bobby follow him to find him in the bathroom on his knees in front the The toilet as he throwing up , Bobby kneeled beside him and remove the hair off from his face and with his other hand he rub his back.

“It’s done, take breath bebe “ Bobby said when jinhwan’s done “here let me help you to wash your face” 

Seiyeon was outside the door when They came out she handed Her brother glass of water  
“i told mom that he’s sick so you own me , give me your car for the weekend “ she smirk at bobby

Bobby take the glass from jinhwan’s hand when he done drinking and push it toward her “ you’re the worse nona “ 

he brush jinhwan’s hair to the side “ fell better? “ 

“ ugh, that perfume smell makes me sick “  
Jinhwan burrows his head at the crook of his neck  
“i will vomit again if go Back there “

“Leave then i will make up another excuse don’t worry but he will give me his car for the whole week! “ she wiggle her eyebrows 

Both of them glare at her “ What? You both own me” 

“ No we don’t own you anything! don’t forget that you lost Mom’s Diamond neckless last week!! I will tell her “ Jinhwan Threats his sister

“ i will tell mom you’re pregnant!” She Threats back

“WHAT!” The three turn around at the voice to find Jinhwan’s mom standing with wide eyes.

“ what do you mean by you will keep the baby? Do you think it’s a pet “ Jinhwan mom angry scolded her son

now they back in the living room with both of their moms angry stand with arms Crosse

“ And you did’t think of telling us anything unbelievable “ bobby’s mom look at her son .

After long time of scolding Jinhwan was done to hearing ( how childish they are , can’t take responsibility of the baby , they will come after tell them they regret keeping the baby on this age )

bobby was done too but he can’t Interrupt them because if he dose it will take them more horse to point out how disrespectable they act. 

He look at jinhwan’s direction and back at theirs moms , his mom was talking to his dad asking him to come now , and jinhwan sister was trying to clam her mom .

He nudge jinhwan’s knee make him look at him  
“ Plan B “ he mouthed , Jinhwan roll his eyes and shook his head.  
He lean to whisper to him “please save us from this shit “

“it’s okey, don’t cry” he said loud enough to everyone to hear them and pull his boyfriend for a hug “you have to start now or Else they will start again” he whispered again 

“ Will crying will not gonna ch- “ Jinhwan’s mom walks towards them ready to give them another speech , and that make jinhwan push bobby chest to put destine between them as he inhale loudly like he struggle to breath “ i can’t b- breath “ jinhwan Follow bobby’s act 

“what! Is he okey “ Seiyeon run to them worried ” jinan look at me “ but when he look ar her with the look that screaming “ Do not expose us “ she look at Bobby who gove her the same look 

“ he have anxiety Attacks “ she look at the moms behind her , bobby mom come runing “ oh god, it’s okey just try to breath “ 

Jinhwan’s mom come running “oh my baby “ she push her daughter to sit beside him  
“ look at me honey take Ins and Outs “ jinhwan keept acting as he shook his head telling his mom that he can’t with his sister and his boyfriend try to cover what happen 

“ this is because of you look what did you do to him “ Seiyeon stand up 

“ we? What did we do ?” Bobby’s mom ask

“ you guys make him fells nerves and he want you to be with him not against him” Bobby said  
as jinhwan’s mom keep rubbing her son back

“ it’s okey honey , what’s done is done we can’t change anything, we said this because we worried about your Your future both of you “ Bobby mom  
“ right? “ she look at jinhwan mom as she nod  
“ yes baby, it true” she kiss his shoulder “it’s okey just try to take deep breath” 

Jinhwan look behind the both women to his His assistants as they nod signal to stop acting  
He take a breath a few time and then he breath normally , he hug his mother and she sight when she hear him whisperisg “ i’m sorry “ she kiss his check.

bobby mom set on the couch relief that’s the boy okey now she look at her son who come closer to her with a pout 

Jinhwan pull from the hug with disgust look on his face “the perfume it’s yours” 

“ yes wh-!” His mom Ask put he did’t wait for her answer as he got up quikly and run to the bathroom when His stomach warring him for Another round . 

They spent must of the time in jinhwan old room , as their moms trying to adjust the new news in the kitchen as They prepare the diner 

jinhwan Lying down on his bed. As he stare at his boyfriend who was laughing with Seiyeon at the prank they have done.  
He smile when bobby meet his eyes. 

The door open suddenly and jinhwan mom was standing with a hand on her hip “Kim Seiyeon where’s my neckless!!“ 

———-

After they go to their Apartment  
Jinhwan was Lying on his bed ready to sleep as bobby study in the living room

“ you still a wake? “ Bobby ask after 2 hours when he finally done. 

He climb on the bed behind Jinhwan and pulled closer to his chest, draping his arm around his waist creating the perfect cuddle “you okey?” He ask few moment latter when jinhwan still did’t say anything.

“Yes, good night” jinhwan laced their hand together. 

Bobby did’t sleep because he keep wondering what’s jinhwan’s busy thinking about , he ask him again he try to talk to him , but jinhwan shush him with a kiss saying he’s a litte tired and it’s nothing.

He’s sure there’s something but he never guess what’s the older thinking about deepens the years they have spent together he still can’t figure out 

obverse jinhwan who always know what’s wrong with him , What worries him without even asking.

He kiss the side of jinhwan’s head , followed by a whispered " no matter what you thinking about but remember that i’m here for you and i love you “ Jinhwan sight and squeezed Bobby’s arm that was around his waist. 

Bobby hand start caressed Jinhwan's waist , as he place kisses on his nap, shoulder, neck  
massaging his arm softly in a way that he knows it would calm the older coax him To sleep  
A few moment latter jinhwan’s ready to fall in sleep but before he dose he whisper  
“ i love you too “ as he snuggle closer to bobby’s hand that around him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hyung how dose your dads reacts to the news?” Donghyuk ask Jinhwan, They were at Jinhwan sister coffee shop

“pretty well, my dad only tell us Congratulations and we have to act like adult now , while jiwon’s dad was like wow i will be grandfather“ jinhwan answer as he take his drink from Junhoe “thank you“ 

Junhoe sit beside him “your mom still shocked , she call my mom yesterday complain about how carless you are“

“My mom is over reacted , it’s had been days and everyday she call me asking if this is some kind of joke!“

“i heard that“ Seiyeon said as she pass beside them “you have to think of what to give me or else i will tell mom“ she laugh at her brother reaction   
She turn to Donghyuk “you did’t come here lately did you find another coffee shop better then mine?” She cross her arms around her chest with a raised eyebrow

“No, never i’m Loyal customer nona” he said with his cutest smile. She smile back as she leave when the customer ask for his order. 

Donghyuk keep looking at her from head to toe until Junhoe kick his feet under the table, he look at Junhoe who Nod his head toward Jinhwan 

“Is there something wrong?” Jinhwan look at his sister Direction and then back to him “No! nothing hyung it’s just had been a while since i saw Nona” Donghyuk awkward smile 

Jinhwan narrow his eyes at him so Junhoe try cut the tense on the air “So hyung can we talk about the The emergency meeting?” 

Jinhwan sight dramatically "I just don’t know how to Explain this” 

“No one will judge you say whatever you want” Donghyuk said as he sip from his coffee 

“I know jiwon’s love me but-“ he look down at his drink 

“ But what?” Both Donghyuk And Junhoe said in the same time now They pay attention to the conversation

“Everyone keep saying that he will not staying with me after the baby is born and he will leave” 

“who the fuck is saying that?” Junhoe said angry. 

“My mom, His mom ,Hanbin” he take a shaky breath 

“ and you believing them?” Donghyuk ask

“ will they all knowing him very will, and i’m scared Why did they said this? Are they seeing something in him that i don’t! Is it because of me? Have I made the wrong decision? Is the baby-“ Junhoe’s put his Large hand on his shaky one   
“Take a breath hyung” he realize that His breathing is irregular. He took a breaths Until he breath back normal.  
“i’m okay stop looking at me like i’m dying” he roll his eyes

“well breath normal or else you will die” Junhoe joke as he places his hand on Jinhwan's nape.

“You good?” Donghyuk ask as he push his water to jinhwan, when jinhwan nod “do you trust Bobby hyung?” 

“yes i do” Jinhwan answer immediately

“Then why are you scared of what others think about him”

“They’re not anyone, Hanbin is his bestfriend Since they’re kids And he knows him very well, and he’s mom said something similar and i start rethinking about that maybe We rushed to take a decision about the baby” 

“So you’re worried Jiwon hyung will leave you because the baby and the responsibility?” Donghyuk look at his hyung 

“I trust him and i know he loves me, but what if he latter regret this and want to leave” Jinhwan said unsure because he’s Not convinced of what he’s saying 

“He will not gonna leave you Ever , he loves you like a crazy and you know that” Junhoe Speak seriously as he squeeze his hand that he’s holding.

“What Junhoe’s said is the truth , he’s not a kid. he know His limits if he saw this will Affect him he will not begging you to keep the baby” Donghyuk give him a warm smile “i can’t imaging him thinking about leaving you, hyung Change a lot of things in himself just because of you“ 

He sight “But Hanbin kno-“ Junhoe huff cutting jinhwan “Hanbin hyung is just jealous”

“Junhoe!” Donghyuk firmly said  
“Don’t be silly, what is he jealous about?” Jinhwan roll his eyes

“He and bobby hyung had an a argument about this, and bobby hyung tells him he will not let you down like what what hanbin did to you before” 

“WHAT!?”   
“there’s no fucking need for him to know this Junhoe!” Donghyuk huff 

as Junhoe roll his eyes “And no need for us to keep it secret , it’s over and bobby hyung apologize to hanbin hyung 100 times” 

When Jinhwan keep looking at them Donghyuk speak “you know Hanbin hyung is overprotective if it’s something about you , and the pregnant subject make him more worried , so he point out that bobby hyung irresponsible as an excuse to change his mind , he know bobby will Do if it’s something about you”

Jinhwan looked down as he bite his nails  
“You really have a big mouth idiot” Donghyuk scolds Junhoe 

“No, It’s fine i was dying to know what happen between them. But i’m surprise that Jiwon said something like this we have been over what happen years ago.” He close his eyes “Ugh that’s why hanbin was acting waired literally” 

“Don’t worry about them, hanbin said that he Deceived that because he was harsh on bobby ,so they’re good now”

“Hyung” Jinhwan look at Donghyuk “Please Don’t Doubt Bobby hyung Love ever, he loves you more then you ever could think” 

Jinhwan smile at him and look at his phone to find bobby calls and message. He open the conversation with bobby

Bobby: baby,where are you? Why did’t you answer my calls🥺  
Bobby: jinaniiiiii ?   
Bobby: June said that you and DK with him , that’s why i’m being ignored☹️ call me please if you done  
Jinhwan: sorry my phone was mute 🥺  
Bobby: it’s ok, come early i’m making diner 😉  
Jinhwan: 😋okeeey   
Bobby:😍

“I guess i’m only nerves” jinhwan sight deeply looking at his friends   
“Yes thats is , don’t stress yourself” junhoe pat his head smiling when his

It’s quite for a while, Jinhwan kept thinking   
About what he heard , Donghyuk start replying some message on his phone , Junhoe was scrolling on his instagram   
When he snort “Seiyeon nona is an evil look what she send to bobby hyung”  
Jinhwan look at Junhoe’s phone it’s , Dm from Bobby (would you remove your hand from his nap😒 and don’t make him be late for the dinner.)  
With a photo taking by Seiyeon when Junhoe had his hand on his nap with (come get you man, oh i forget you don’t have a car 😝🤭 ) 

“Jinani, i am leaving, do you want me to drive you on my way?” Seiyeon come to them after half a hour , they were talking about random staff 

“Yup” he got up taking his phone “thanks guys for your time” he ruffled Junhoe hair making him whine “huuung my hairstyle!!”

“Do you need drive?” She look at Donghyuk as he smile at her  
“No thanks i will stay with junhoe,” Junhoe give him a look   
“ok bey” jinhwan and his sister leave and Donghyuk turned to Junhoe who roll his eyes knowing what will happen now 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You promise not to say anthing even to your self and now you fucking tell jinan! and what? next time you will tell Bobby hyung.? He was drunk! And just because he let his feelings out that don’t give you the right-“ 

Junhoe angry huff “OK i’m sorry! But he has no right to make them fell like this! You saw how jinan was miserably! Bobby hyung did’t say anything but you know that he feel bad too about what hanbin said to him” 

“Bobby hyung not an idiot he know Hanbin hyung is jealous, but he kind enough to stay clam and let it go, Yunehyung also know i heard him a lot of times fighting with hanbin about this” 

“Thats mean the real idiot here is jinan hyung” junhoe sight “I feel bad about Hanbin, but like what Jinani hyung said it’s had been years why know!! Why did he act like this? all he do is push bobby away with his harsh comments”

Tow night ago they go with hanbin to the club , But they surprise That hanbin kept drinking untill he was tipsy enough to say things he’s not supesd to say.

“Slowly hyung” Donghyuk hold hanbin hand when he ask Junhoe for another glass

“hyung you will hate me tomorrow for this” Junhoe giggled he also drink 

“No I hate Jiwon” hanbin whispers under his breath but they heard him clear 

“Hyung you drunk let-“ Donghyuk try again   
“ i really want punch his stupid face, all he’s talking about is His future child , and how he make his perfect Boyfriend change his mind and carry his baby because he’s so in love with him , and what? next month i guess they will decide to get married?” 

Junhoe look at Donghyuk in shook of what he heard, he never imagine that Hanbin will say something like this

“Hyung i think you should stop”   
“Don’t tell me what to do!!” Hanbin glare at Donghyuk but his eyes was shining with tears , with the sadness look he hold Donghyuk hand “Why it’s not me? why jiwon always Wins the things I want?” His friend was on shook to answer him. 

“I wish i could go back in time and tell jinani that i love him , i loved him since the first time i saw him” he’s tear fall down on his check and he brush it away quickly “but now i’m looking at him as he carrying my friend baby just because i’m coward and couldn’t said the truth” 

“Hyung you have a boyfriend! And also him so please stop that, we loves you all and don’t want our friendship to missed up” Junhoe is so serious when he talk making hanbin look like a baby who listen to his mam scolding him. 

“Hyung “ Donghyuk said more gental then Junhoe “it’s okey, you just have mixed feelings , and you love Yunhyeong right?” Hanbin nod his head “See just let’s forget what you said and go home we can talk when you sober” Donghyuk smile at him

“Jiwon is nice to me , he will hate me if he heard me now“ Hanbin pout 

“Yes he’s nice ,and no need for him to know this ok” Donghyuk look at the both of them. 

Hanbin text them the next morning, blaming Junhoe for the idea to go drinking because he so hangover now . So they know he didn’t remember what he have said or he pretend to be.

______________

“Hello chef ” jinhwan walk into the kitchen with grin on his face at how his boyfriend was dancing and singing with the radio.

“Hi love”Bobby smile as he try to find something to dry his hand with it,  
Jinhwan walk to him to received his Hello kiss. 

“You didn’t make ramen like what i thought” he look over at the dishes bobby Prepare them 

“No! It’s Chicken and Bacon Pasta with Spinach and Tomatoes in Garlic Cream Sauce” he said as he look at his phone to read the Name of the recipe “ “It’s a romantic dinner “ bobby said proud smile play in his lips 

“Wow Italian dish is my favorite, Can i help with the romantic dinner?” Jinhwan ask looking arownd for something he can do

“No, you can sit until i done. I didn’t know that you will come that early” he said as he move to check the pasta.

“You text me saying i have to come, and sent June a threat to make me come early” He smile when bobby grown 

“I was joking with him!” Jinhwan always tease him saying that he’s jealous of how close he’s with junhoe. 

“Nona sent me photos of you guys with a silly caption and after she start threat to kill me if i was the reason why you look down!” 

Jinhwan roll his “Well, i can’t define her she’s annoying” he walk toward Bobby and give him back hug resting his chin on bobby shoulder “But she’s The main supporter for both of us for anything we want to do it” 

“Yes she’s” Bobby smile as he start preparing the salad “I always wish if i had daughter it will become a strong women like her”

“Will maybe you will have a baby girl soon”  
“No thanks i’m joking” jinhwan laugh and punch his side

“Ok go rest or take a shower i will call you when i’m finsh” Bobby said as he turn to give Jinhwan Slice of Tomatoes 

“I will shower after diner”  
“Go sit on the chair then”  
“I’m good here” jinhwan kept clingy on bobby as he place a kiss on his shoulder.

Bobby turn around as much as he can with jinhwan arms around him and look at him in the eyes, his eyes search in his face for a moment. Jinhwan look at him strangely “What?”   
bobby turn again and complete Prepare the salad “You look beter, think your chat with the guys helped you” 

“How’s that?” Jinan ask again   
“ you were stress and upset that last days”   
he lough nervously “i was thinking that i done something wrong but when you said it’s not me , i konw it’s our moms reaction made you sad so i go to them and begged them to trust and support us “ 

Jinhwan was surprise of what he heard , he kept looking at bobby’s back for a moment before he sight and rest his check on his back he hold him so tight  
“Thank you” bobby dos’t stop surprise him After all this time. 

“I was worried about something but they make me realized how silly i was"

“Did they?”bobby hmm as he move a littel to wash his hands

“Yah,they said that you love me so much that’s drive you crazy” he said with tease tone.

Bobby turn around and jinhwan loss’s his hand around him until they faced each other, Jinhwan hug him , chest flash together as he smile up at him . He was expected him to scoff Or tease him back. But he look at him with eyes full of adoration , that it made his heart skip a full beat.

Bobby cup his checks , his thump crases his smily lips “yah they‘re right , and i hope you never forget that i love you so much” 

“I love you too “ jinhwan turn his face so he can kiss jiwon’s palm “and sometimes i wonder what can i do to deserve someone like you “

“Just love me , that what i will always ask you to do “ Bobby lean to press their lips togther in sweet kiss 

——-  
“ I want to know who’s the romantic man nona is dating” He was Lying down on the couch as bobby choses the movie they will watch.

“Did you heard me?” He ask as bobby set on the same couch, he remove jinhwan fits and sit them in his lap after he sit down 

“Yah, i don’t know”

“You told her last time they looks cute together” bobby turn around and clearly he was looking for answer in his head

“Because she always post staff about him”  
Jinhwan rise his eyebrow at him , but let it go when the music of the move start  
“Whatever”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllo 🙋🏾♀️ It’s been so long i’m sorry 🙏🏿   
> I wish you enjoy

“hyung are you sure this is the baby?” Chanwoo ask   
“Yes you idiot look the Doctor put some mark here” Junhoe pointing at the photo “Why is he so small like this?”  
“Because He will become like jinan hyung” chanwoo smirk at Jinhwan   
Jinhwan glare at him “take it back you giant”   
“What are you fighting about?” Hanbin enter the kitchen   
“the baby photo” hanbin take the photo From Junhoe’s hand smiling at jinan direction   
“Look it’s so cute” he show it to Yunhyeong who enter the kitchen “i saw it in bobby’s snapchat” he smile at bobby “you really happy you’re gonna be a dad you post it everywhere” 

“and You reply at all bob’s post and ignore mine you This is not fair my friend” Jinhwan was smiling wating to the answer but Yunhyeong ignore him and walk to make coffee for himself.   
Everyone was looking at each other beacuse they know Yunhyeong heard him clear and he was ignoring him on purpose  
Jinhwan smile awkward not knowing what to do, because he can see tigerbin mood on as he at glare his boyfriend and he don’t want any drama now.

“I reply to your post i’m not enough or what?” Bobby said as he stand behind him and start messaging his shoulders

“You were beside me on the car” smiling when bobby lean in and kiss the top of bis head.   
“I do reaply on yours too stop nagging at everyone you see” Junhoe roll his eyes

“You said (what is this?) that’s not counting”   
“Stop being a baby! it’s only comments” bobby squish his cheeks and rise his head so he’s looking up at him

“Hyung lets go to my room i will show something” Junhoe get up and wave at him to follow him to save him from what will happen now.

Yunhyeong turn around to hanbin “Stop glaring at me!” he was about to leave the kitchen when he met bobby glare this time, he freeze on his spot,he heard about angry jiwon,how scary he is it’s like you will met another person.but he never met.

“If you have something to say tell me” bobby said crosing his arms 

Bobby step closer to Yunhyeong but Hanbin stop him when he step in the middle warning look in his face.  
Chanwoo step closer to bobby and reach for his hand “hyung please stop,Jinan Hyung will be upset about this if he found out” 

Bobby look at Yunhyeong “stop acting like a little bitch if you don’t anything to say“ and he leave with chanwoo  
“You are lucky he stop because we all now what he will do if jinhwan hyung not here” Donghyuk said looking at them 

It may be one of the wors movie night ever. Tense and awkward silent, Bobby get more angry every time he take a look at his boyfriend who was acting like he’s fine even when he can’t put a smile on his face anymore.   
Jinhwan fells guilty that because of him now everyone not on the mood,he take a glance at Hanbin who was siting beside Yunhyeong miserably look on his face.   
Yunhyeong was a friend to them for 2 years, they were fine they were always together But Yunhyeong changed this two month, he try to ask him if he done something wrong but he tells him there’s nothing. but he kept acting wired toward him only, and thats drive jinhwan insane because he don’t know what he did.

He felt bobby run his hand on his thigh, he look at him and smile as he reach his hand and try to ares the line between his eyebrows “stop frowning you know i hate it” He whisper as he kiss bobby’s jaw

Hanbin stnd up and reach his hand out to Yunhyeong to take it “we will leave now we have an early flight tomorrow morning” 

“Have save flight” Chanwoo smile at his hyung

“Don’t forget to buy us gifts” jinhwan look at him with a smile making hanbin smile back. He walk toward Jinhwan to ruffel his hair as he take his phone from the coffee table.  
——  
“say something I know you holding yourself” Yunhyeong said to hanbin who was quite as preper his staff on his bag. He know he have been childish again, But he can’t stand the smile on hanbin face when he know that his jinan will joing them tonight.  
He’s not a bad person, never he act like this with someone and never image he will be. But Jealousy is scary, it could turn you to someone else sometimes.   
Everything was fine with him and Jinhwan, He was a friend with Jinhwan, they were togther almost everyday until he know from Donghyuk that’s Jinhwan was Hanbin first love, and they were kind of dating but stop suddenly, and act like nothing happened between them.

Then it’s hit him, why’s hanbin sometimes cry when he’s drunk and calling for Jinhwan name.  
Why is the reason behind the sad look on hanbin eyes in Jinhwan and bobby 3rd universe.   
Why is the reason behind the look that’s full of adore and love that’s only he look at jinhwan with.

Then He start fighting with hanbin and point about this staff, but Hanbin tell him that he’s just Jealous and there’s nothing to worry about. 

“What do you want me to say? I will say   
The same shit like everytime are you going to belive me? No” hanbin sit in side of the bad facing Yunhyeong who was siting on the chair

“If you can’t trust me then what’s the point of this Relationship? There’s nothing hold me to end our Relationship if i’m in love with someone else!! please stop acting like this with jinani hyung, he did nothing wrong, you stress everyone with all this, and now you make Jiwon hyung your enemy and that’s not good at all” hanbin run his hands on his face “i start getting tired of all this fights, please don’t messed up what we have“

“You don’t see how do you act with him!! You treat him like your dating him” 

“Oh Please if it’s about that then everyone will fell they are dating him?! you yourself was treat jinani like a baby before,We all do the same” hanbin run his hand in his hair fluster “you know i’m very close with him and you don’t have any problem before” hanbin stood up 

“I feel that you still have felling for him sometimes” Yunhyeong said and he’s eyes start fulling with tears 

“If what you said is truth why no one notice? If it’s true jiwon will kill me, you know how protective he is around jinan! He will not let anyone try to step closer to jinan no matter who he is!! So please drop all this or else this gonna stop because we both tired and i don’t want you to spend your time in crying about things didn’t even happened”

Yunhyeong brush his tears off his cheeks, Hanbin sight and knelled down in front of Yunhyeong and hold his hands “please i care about you a lots, and i’m not ready to let you go” Yunhyeong couldn’t take it anymore he start sobbing as Hanbin tag him Down Gently so he can hugged him as Yunhyeong crying in his arms 

Hanbin was in the kitchen a few hours latter when he received massege from bobby

Kimbab: l’m sorry about tonight, But i WANT him to stop hurting jinani felling please.   
Don’t be mad at me i will apologize to him tomorrow He also need to put end for all this. 🙏🏿

Hanbin sight and sit on the chair, why everything start to fucked up lately , Starting of Yunhyeong Jealousy to his felling toward jinhwan lately to Jiwon now.  
He aware that he fucked up and said things that he shouldn’t say to Junhoe and Donghyuk and if someone said anything to Bobby it’s the end, Because he mean it when he said Jiwon will kill him if he know.   
He get his warning once before and he did’t need to be reminded.   
————————

6 years ago He met Jinhwan when he was in 1et years of high school, Jinhwan was older then him by one year, Their family know each others before they moved on to Seoul That’s how he become a friend with him.

Love from the first sight is true, Hanbin fall in love with him from the first time, And he wanted to be his only friend since Jinhwan don’t know anyone here, want to be the center of Jinhwan attention. He was happy because it really happen for a whole month until Jiwon comeback after he spend the summer vacation with his family in LA like they always do.

“So that’s why you always busy? find yourself another beastfriend” jiwon cross his arms as he enter Hanbin’s room to find jinhwan was laying down in the bad playing with his phone as Hanbin setting beside him.  
“I was’t ignore you or anything i told i’m tired, aren’t you tired you just come like 1 hours go take some rest” hanbin sight 

“I wonder who consumed your energy” Jiwon ignore Hanbin glaring at the new boy

“Jiwon!!” Hanbin said cheeks turn red  
“You’re not only ugly you also rude, i fell bad to your mother” Jinhwan glare at bobby not caring of this is the first time they see each other and they fighting already.  
“Sorry bin-ah i will leave you so you can spend time with him before he cry” Hanbin burst out of laughing at jiwon reaction

“Are you taking his side and laughing at me in front of him! AND HE CALL YOU BIN-AH!!!! What happened?” Jiwon yelled at his friend after Jinhwan leave to his house “And you become his best friend and ignore my calls?” 

“I DID not ignore your calls!! You call me in the middle of night just because it’s morning in America?” Hanbin roll his eyes when jiwon realized that’s true.

“I hate him” Jiwon sit on the bad 

“Jinani is a nice person. He was excited to meet you but you ruined everything with your big mouth” Hanbin defend he’s new friend.

“Stop with the fucking nicknames!” Jiwon push hanbin off of the bad.  
“You don’t have to be his friend , you’re my bestfriend, and he’s my friend. And thats is” 

Hanbin and Jinhwan is dating, it’s what everyone will say if you ask them about what going on between them.  
Because All Hanbin do is clingy to Jinhwan whatever he will see him, holding his hand whatever he will see it empty (will sometimes he take off what on jinhwan hand to just Intertwine their hands together.

And let’s not forget the poor boy who asked Jinhwan out in front of Hanbin, big mistake, hanbin got him in the corner of the bathroom after the class threat him he will cut his tongue if he dare to ask his jinani out again.  
So no one dare to ask Jinhwan out again everyone scared to fight with the tigerbin after the boy Spread the threat on his twitter. 

“man up and ask him out or else he will get tired of waiting” jiwon said looking at Hanbin  
“Hyung is right, He likes you and you like him everyone know that i don’t know what you are waiting for” Donghyuk add  
Hanbin panic writing on his face as he look away “What if he said no!!”  
“It’s life bro, you will grow up and forget” Jiwon said looking at the TV  
“That’s not helping idiot” Donghyuk said “he likes you a lot believe me it’s obvious”  
“Ugh i hate this” hanbin said as he lay down at Jiwon bed and hid his face under the pillow. 

Just as jiwon about to add another thing The door open “why don’t you wait for us” Junhoe said as he enter the room with Jinhwan behind him Who his eyes immediately search for Hanbin, He smile when he spot him he walks and jump on the bed with him “hiii” he said as he pats hanbin’s back

“What’s wrong with him?” He ask when hanbin didn’t answer him  
“He’s mad at himself because he’s Coward” jiwon answer   
“we all know that” Junhoe agree with him  
“Shut up both of you” Jinhwan roll his eyes   
“They’re right” Hanbin roll at his back so he now looking at Jinhwan   
“you are The superhero Kim Hanbin” Jinhwan said trying to pull hanbin up so he can set 

“He’s the Coward hero” Jiwon laugh when Donghyuk punch him   
Jinhwan look at Hanbin and he lower himself a little so he can whisper to him “you are hero to me” he sit straight again and look at Hanbin in the eyes as Hanbin stare back at him with that look that always take his breath away, he look down trying to busy himself with playing with Hanbin hand and avoid Hanbin stare, his heart was thump loudly inside his chest that he was afraid that Anyone could hear it in this room “You can kiss now” Jinhwan look back at Jiwon to see everyone is looking at them as Donghyuk wiggle his eyebrows to Hanbin. 

He did’t need to look at himself in the mirror he know that his face is turn red by now “Come on jinani let’s play another round, us against them” Jiwon nod his head toward Junhoe and Donghyuk   
he was about to get up when he felt hanbin’s hand clutch at his arms. He look back at him and hanbin set beside him as he get closer so he can rest his chin on his shoulder as he warp his arm around his waist “Stay with me” he whisper as he look at the TV in front of them.

Jinhwan can’t said anything, when Jiwon turn and ask him again he only shook his head,   
this not the first time for Hanbin to rest his head on his shoulder or to warp an arm around his waist, but this the first time to see this kind of look in Hanbin eyes, He really wish there’s no one in the room now, he can fucking kiss him. He felt hanbin other hand hold his own hand as he Intertwine their fingers together.

Hanbin take him to so many dates, always hold his hand, kiss him on the cheek after every date, but he never have the courage to admit his feelings.  
“Are you going out?” Hanbin mother ask  
“Yes, i will take jinani out” hanbin answer as he ware his shoes   
“have fun” his mom wink at him as she pat his back  
But Hanbin didn’t even smile at her comment like he always dose, didn’t fight back saying they only friend

“You okay? You seem like you did’t sleep last night” Jinhwan ask because they have been setting on silent all the time as they drink their drinks   
“I’m okay” Hanbin answer shortly faking a smile to him  
Jinhwan nod “we can go home if you tired we don’t have to stay” Jinhwan try to stand up but Hanbin hold his hand “No! I have something to tell you”   
“O-ok” Hanbin’s nerves looks make Jinhwan nerves too  
But Hanbin did’t say anything and back to be quite again. Jinhwan look at him “Hanbini I- i have also something to told you, i have been waiting to tell you for so long time” Hanbin look at him with panic eyes, but Jinhwan didn’t notice because he was looking down at his hands “Hanbin I like-“  
“I asked Hayi out” Hanbin interrupted him  
“What?” Jinhwan look at him with wide eyes not believing what he heard  
“I like her and i confess to her yesterday, so we are gonna start dating” 

“What is this look lover boy?” Jiwon ask as he join hanbin after he text him to meet him in the park “Don’t tell me that you didn’t tell him!! is that why he ignoring my message”   
“I told him that i like Hayi” Hanbin sight loudly feeling he can’t breath anymore  
Jiwon didn’t say anything for while waiting for hanbin to laugh and say this is a joke but when Hanbin start to blink as he looking at the sky trying not to cry “why the fuck did you do that”   
“It’s the best for both of us”   
“ARE YOU INSSIN? How is this the best” Jiwon yelled feeling like he will loss his mind  
“What if we broke up!! I will loss him forever and i don’t want this” hanbin try to explain “and i ask Hayi to fake dating me for a month” 

Jiwon run his hands on his face trying not to punch the idiot in front of him “why!! Why you do all this from the start if you will be coward in the end, all this dates and all!? Why?!”   
“Because i love him! I love him i want to stay with him forever, but if we dates we will broke up someday and he will leave me and i can’t live without him” hanbin voice shake in the end, trying to hold himself not to cry now.

Jiwon can’t belive this, what hanbin said, what hanbin did, all this too much “if you loved him why did you broke his heart! You don’t know what will happened in the future you idiot”   
“I know my self, i know him he-“ Jiwon cut him off “HE LOVE YOU!! i can’t believe you, you fucking selfish did you ask him what he want? You decide this alone after you claimed him all this fucking year!!” 

Hanbin didn’t say anything, Jiwon kept walking back and front trying to think of how he will fix this shit 

“i will never forgive myself that i’m reason behind the broken look on his face, he was so sad” hanbin look up to meeting jiwon glare “you know i told him i like hayi when he was in the middel of confessing to me” his no longer trying to hold his tears as they falling on his cheeks “he was about to say he loves me and i can’t- can’t heard him say it because-“   
Jiwon glare soften as he saw hanbin now crying so he sit down beside him “listen to me go and tell him the truth, tell him why did you do this, this is the only way to fix this”   
“No, i know it will be hard for both of us but i’m not gonna change my mind, please jiwon-ah promise me to not tell him the truth or to anyone please” 

After high school Jinhwan start dating again, he moved on, But Hanbin couldn’t do it even if he the main reason why he like this.  
He couldn’t remove his eyes from Jinhwan everytime he come holding hands with his boyfriend or kissing him, he fight with every single Boyfriends point out that’s they are not good for Jinhwan.

Yesrs past and Hanbin try hard to moved on and forget the past, it works he some how moved on but he wonder if he confess beforre will they be happy and together now?


	7. Chapter 7

“Wow!!this shit is cool” Bobby said as he saw the jacket Hanbin bought from their trip, there’s a lots of things Hanbin bought but between all of them the jacket catch his eyes  
“Hanbiniii” Jinhwan enter the apartment making Hanbin’s head turn to the voice with a smile on his lips “Jinaniiii” Yunhyeong roll his eyes but regret it immediately because he promise Hanbin he will stop,he look at Bobby’s direction to find him busy looking at the gifts On the table,he have to learn from him how to not get jealous from this tow.  
Jinhwan show up in the living room making his way to Hanbin as he hugged him “How’s your trip” he smile up at Hanbin as he pat his checks with his small hands “Pretty cool,next time all of us should go” Yunhyeong smile at Jinhwan when he hugged him 

“Look at this!It’s so beautiful”Jinhwan say looking at the jacket on the couch “Thanks babe I know i’m beautiful”Bobby wink at him laughing when chanwoo roll his eyes, he smile when Jinhwan make his way into his arms 

“this is for us?” He look at the staff on the table when hanbin nod with a smile “I will take this” Jinhwan take the jacket “No i chose it first” Bobby said trying to take it away from his hand “No I take it first” Jinhwan said as he hugged the jacket to his chest and Take a step back quickly when bobby try to pull it again   
“Ya!! Be careful he may fall down” Junhoe said looking at bobby with a glare “sorry babe,but i really chose it first”  
Jinhwan shook his head ”no you didn’t,it was there!And i text Hanbin that i want a jacket right hanbini” he look at Hanbin “actually i just buy it with no one in my mind,we almost share the same style so...” Hanbin said with a nervous smile  
“See!! I chose it first Right Hanbin” Bobby look at Hanbin ”We will ended up wear it all of us aanyway” donghyuk said wont this childish fight to end.  
“Can’t you guys just share it?” Hanbin said looking at his friends who both acting like children “No!!it’s mine” both of them said making everyone sight  
“here we go again” Junhoe huff

————————  
“Shut up Idiot” Jinhwan roll his eyes and sit beside hanbin so he can rest his head on his shoulder.  
“Whatever shorty” Jiwon fight back  
“Guys please, can we just watch the movie in pace” Hanbin sight. “It’s not fun to watch here let’s go to the cinema!! he don’t have to come if he’s sick” jiwon huff.  
Hanbin glare at him this time “god it been a month now can’t you guys be at lest nice to eachother” Junhoe said annoying because since the movie start they didn’t stop nagging at eachother.   
Bobby stand up “I’m leaving,come on dong-dong” Donghyuk look at him with a rise eyebrows “i want to watch the movie can’t you wait?” Bobby roll his eyes ”it’s boriiiing Hanbin let’s go i might die if i stay here” Hanbin look at him and then at Jinhwan who grap his arm “stay until the movie end?” He look at Hanbin with puppy eyes and it’s immposibl to say no to him “sorry jiwon-ah when the movie end i will go with you anywhere” hanbin smile apologizing at him hoping he will stop, bobby take his phone and leave alone,they should go out it’s weekend! But they decide to stay at Jinhwan’s house because he’s sick and can’t go anywhere.  
—-  
“Last week you guys Betray me and pick Jinhwan over me,so this weekend you will do whatever i want” bobby said crossing his arms on his chest  
“ay ay captain” jinhwan mock him with baby voice as they all sit on the table  
“And in my plan for this weekend you’re not invited” making everyone look at him “why?!” Hanbin ask “because he’s annoying,and i want to INJOY” jinhwan looks hurt but he try his best to act like he didn’t care as he snort “i’m not gonna come anyway idiot”   
“Listen, both of you are annoying and you have to stop or else we will start hang out without you two” hanbin said as the other agree with his as they nod.  
—-  
“Because of you they leave us here!!”bobby said angry after school they agree to met in the park hanbin said they will decide where they will go when the met,but no one come except jinhwan Who was shocked to see booby instead of junhoe  
“Do you think i’m happy to stay with you potato head” jinhwan roll his eyes sitting on the swing “hanbin really mean it when he say he will not hang out with us,this is the second time he leave us,he’s mad”

“We were fine before we met you”bobby know he shouldn’t said it but can’t help and stop the worlds from coming out his mouth,he look at jinhwan hoping he didn’t hear but it’s too late,the sad look on he’s face tell him he fucked up “i’m sorry” Bobby look away he’s the one who should apologize not Jinhwan.

“You really hate me don’t you?” he ask looking at bobby  
“I don’t hate you,it’s just...” Jinhwan look at him with eyebrows rising waiting for him to complete his Sentence “you taking everyone attention away from me!” Is this the reason? He didn’t know this is it until he said it out loud,and man he fell so embarrassed because jinhwan didn’t say anything accept he kept blinks a little before he turn away looking at the sky trying to stop him self from laughing and make it worse “i see” it’s the only thing jinhwan said before they back to silent again.

“i didn’t mean what i said early” bobby said awkwardly not knowing what to say,he sit on the other swing beside jinhwan who smile sadly at him “it’s okay”  
“Ugh stop! I hate who smile at me after i hurt them” Bobby said   
“Then stop hurt others feelings and be nice”jinhwan look at him  
“I told i didn’t meant!” Bobby start losing His temper again making jinhwan yelled at him back “Then you should apologize not yelling at me!”

“I’m sorry if i makes you uncomfortable with you won friends,i really was Very excited to met you but i don’t know what happen you came and was mad at me and decide to hate me with out even know me.your friends is very lovely and i’m grateful that we become friends easily. You know i can be nice to you if you try to treat me better” 

Bobby mumble something that jinhwan didn’t understand,so he get up and stand in front of him making bobby look up at him “let’s start again and try to know each other and become friends,if it’s didn’t works i promise i will leave” He reached his hand out to bobby To shake it “can i be your friend kim jiwon” bobby was speechless he didn’t know what to do or what to say because jinhwan right he the one who make issues from nothing always, jinhwan looks worried as he wait for bobby to accept his offer when was about to puts his hand down bobby quickly grab it “Ye-yes,and sorry for being a jerk” he said scratch his head with his other hand find it to hard to look at the smaller eyes who was smile widely.


	8. Chapter 8

All Hanbin was wish before is seeing this two treat eachother nicely,But not anymore..he regret force them to be frirnds  
he lost jinhwan’s attentions,he was trying to handel Junhoe and now bobby come in the frame too.  
He hate the way bobby will swing his arm around the smaller shoulder always pulling him closer,hate how jinhwan hold bobby’s hand,hate the way bobby will always find a Excuse To carry jinhwan on his back,hate the new nickname Tom and Jerry things...it’s not funny!!

“Who will be image this two will be close one day,you did will by pushing them to eachother” Donghyuk smile looking at the two idiots who are playing games ,but it’s look like jinhwan is losing the game because he jump on bobby direction to Blocks his vision as he give his control to chanwoo to play for him,bobby start yelling at him to move away, but When he saw that jinhwan will not moving away soon he get up and surprise jinhwan when he hugged him tightly to his chest,warping his arms around jinhwan’s back so he can kept plying with the control in the same time stoping this shorty from what he planing   
“June-ah please help me!! i will treat you latter” jinhwan plead when he see there’s no chance for him to move, junhoe rise his head from his phone when he heard he will be treated food   
So he get up immediately as he Blocks the t.v by Imitate Bruce lee. to Get bobby distracted and it’s worked because you can hear chanwoo Cher up as he jump from his seat, bobby reales jinhwan finally to let him join chanwoo as they jump like if They won the championship, donghyuk burst in laughing as he filming his idiot friends.  
“Thats not counting you cheaters!!” Bobby protest making his way to sit as he cross his arms,angry that he lose the pet to jinhwan   
“accept the fact loser”jinhwan said singing the loser word making bobby angry   
“Okay let’s go you’re gonna treat us anything we want” chanwoo said laughing when bobby throw the pillow on his face but he Avoid it just to hit junhoe   
They were ready to leave when jinhwan stop bobby “hey! Don’t forget the piggyback ride”   
Making bobby growl as he bent down a little so jinhwan Could jump on his back smiling like a little kid  
Donghyuk and hanbin was behind them,that’s hanbin Muttered under his breath “i regret this now” 

jinhwan and jiwon have different personalities, different life style,and with all the fights before no one believe thats there’re this close now

On one of the holidays hanbin have to go with his family for the whole week to visit his grandmother,like the other everyone go to another city Except jinhwan and Jiwon they spend every night doing stupid staff and New adventure like jiwon call it.

They were hiding on the corner of the street,waiting for the store to open, Jiwon laugh when the guy They bribed him to buy them beer come out from the store holding two beer in his hand “here kim jiwon and this the last time i will do it i don’t need your dad to punch me”   
he hand him the beer as jiwon hand him the rest of the money “thanks bro” He said putting the beer on his back bag and take jinhwan’s hand and start running before any one could see them here 

“This is illegal” jinhwan said when jiwon open the beer and place it between them   
“nothing illegal if nobody find out”jiwon wink 

“This is not the first time for you didn’t?” Jinhwan shake his head when jiwon wiggle his eyebrows  
time passing and the battles is empty now they start talking about random story “i spent every year in different country because my dad’s job,it was hard to make a friends or to date like normal student” 

“You didn’t have your first kiss?” Jiwon look at him   
“Yes i had,i mean even if i like someone it was hopeless because in the end of the year i know i will moves away anyway” jiwon hum as he looking at the sky As he laying down on his back 

“Who did you miss the most?” Jiwon look at him, jinhwan mention before he was still connect some of his friends   
“Yuta,i told you before about him” he look down at jiwon who nod his head “i promise to see him next time we will be in japan,he’s cute and lovely i was scared to tell him about my feeling because i know what will happens” jinhwan look up at the sky “but he Insist to go on a date one time before we moved on here” 

“Did you still loves him?” Jiwon ask again making jinhwan shook his head "not anymore i like someone else now.. but i’m not sure if i have to confess or not” jinhwan lay on his back beside jiwon Who was cruise now “who is he?” 

“Why it should be He? Maybe it’s She” but he regret it when jiwon rise his eyebrow with a smirk on his lips, he roll his eyes looking at the sky again 

“What if he didn’t like me back?what if i’m not his type?” 

“You idiot just kiss him and he will fall for you “you know how to kiss didn’t you?” Jinhwan turn on his side and punch jiwon side “i had my first kiss idio-“ “no no i mean like a real kiss with Tongue you know”   
Jinhwan look at him for a second before he return on his back “if i said no what’re you gonna do about it?” but jiwon didn’t laugh like he was expecting,he can fell jiwon stare on him and moment letter jiwon sit and look down “do you want me to teach you?” he smile awkwardly when jiwon kept starting down at him “what? Are you joking?why do you have to teach me?”

“Is the guy you like Famous?” when jinhwan nod his head “see if you guys kiss and he found out that you didn’t know how to he will laugh at you” jiwon was sure of what he’s saying 

“Why should i let you teach me?you’re younger then me an-“ “I have kissed more then you did and older then you, a hot college girl last summer in LA” he giggled at jinhwan reaction 

“Come on let me teach you” bobby pull at his arm helping him to sit so they are now face to face,jinhwan look at bobby still not believing him that he will... teach him?  
“Don’t worry i teach a couple of friends before” bobby Insist trying to Convince him “who?” Jinhwan ask trying to move back a little but bobby grab at his knees with worry eyes “why are you scared!!i’m trying to help you nerd,and to answer you The identity of my students is confidential” jinhwan scoff   
“Dn’t tell me your’e afraid to fall for me after the kiss?”bobby jump back laughing when jinhwan try to lead a punch to his shoulder “come on jinan man up and let’s start” he he lick his lips smirk playing on them when jinhwan scoot closer to him finally Convinced

Bobby put one hand on jinhwan cheek and the other on his waist,his eyes search jinhwan face,he will not admit it loudly but jinhwan is beautiful he get everything with his beautiful face,beautiful eyes,nose,the mole on his cheek and his lips...jiwon will not lie he always wonder what’s fell kissing them, will that’s doesn’t mean he have crash on him or something  
“Hey...stop Stare you make it more awkward” bobby nod whispering okay, bobby press his lips on jinhwan’s making jinhwan flinch a little,his hand cress jinhwan’s cheek trying to relax him,it’s just how he imaged it, no it’s even better   
jinhwan open his mouth when jiwon bit his lower lips slipping his Tongue inside Jinhwan whimper garbing jiwon hand that’s was on his cheek tightly, while his other hand now on jiwon chest   
Minute later and bobby pull Away, and jinhwan stop himself from chasing bobby lips.   
Jinhwan look away feeling shy from bobby Stared trying to breath normally   
“will... what now?” Jinhwan ask looking up at bobby but he found himself looking at his lips instead of his eyes,he lick his own lips now aware of the smirk on bobby lips so he look up to meet his eyes  
“now show me what have you learned my lovely trainee” he smile when jinhwan scrunch his nose “thats sound creepy stop” jinhwan take his time looking at bobby lips before he get up on his knees to be in the same level with bobby face,he cupped bobby cheeks with his small hands “if i did something wrong stop me” he whispered his warm breath hating bobby lips making him nod like a mad man, licking his lips eager for another round, jinhwan inches more closer when bobby put his hands on his hips pulling him closer, he lent in meeting bobby’s lips halfway this time bobby let him take control as he test bobby lips,nibbling at his bottom lips,sliding his Tongue inside bobby mouth ,bobby hand travel up from his hip to his neck and pulls him more closer and With his other hand that’s was still on jinhwan’s hip he pull him so he can straddle his thighs, this is his time to take controls again to test that Alluring lips again to lick and bit making jinhwan whimper and tag at his hair while his other hand now on jiwon neck.

When jinhwan push at bobby chest bobby let him because both of them need the air, he still have jinhwan straddle him looking absolutely gorgeous with puffy lips,red cheeks breathing heavily.  
he cheats jinhwan’s lips again but he grown when jinhwan’s palm was against his lips instead of his lips  
“i think i proved my self Mr.kim” jinhwan was smirking now but his smirk faded away when bobby lick at his palm making him pulls his hand away with a Disgusting sound as he try to wipe up on bobby   
hoodie “what!you were sucking at my Tongue seconds ago” he laughed loudly when jinhwan push him back to fall on his back supporting himself on his elbows, jinhwan remove himself off bobby’s body siting on his   
previous place “How much do you rate my kisses from 1 to 10?” Jinhwan ask after bobby stop his laugh party “you were amazing 10 of 10 this training w-“.   
“that was make out season” jinhwan cut him off standing up saying it’s late and they have to go back   
“Will you enjoy our make out season Kim jinhwan, don’t worry i’m not gonna tell anyone how much you enjoy it” he wink up at him reaching his hand up to jinhwan so he can help him to stand up   
“dell,and i’m not gonna tell anyone how much did you plead to me so you can kiss me Kim jiwon“ he help jiwon up to his feet who was shocked of what jinhwan said  
“i didn’t plea-“ “many times, i could count them if you want” jinhwan smirk still holding bobby’s hand facing eachother “i was right you’re an idiot, I know how to kiss i was only enjoying seeing how eager you will be” jiwon was completely shocked, jinhwan played him like a toy the whole time with that Innocent look on his face

Hanbin was right his not an angel his the devil himself   
—-

“What The best thing that happened to you last week?” Donghyuk ask bobby “hmm,when jinani fool me” he didn’t explain when they asked him how saying it’s a secret and try to complete his food in pace under hanbin stare.   
“Jinani hyung, we asked bobby hyung about The best thing that happened last week. It’s your turn to answer“ donghyuk ask jinhwan who was just joined them with chanwoo now, he frozen on his place for a seconds his eyes meet bobby’s who was smirking now ,he sit beside hanbin “when his mom hit him in front of his HOT neighbor” everyone burst in laugh asking about the details Except Hanbin who was watching the look the two was sharing, the wink bobby send it to jinhwan or the lip lick jinhwan did just after bobby suck at his finger.


End file.
